mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Cat
For the smaller neutral mobs, see Kitties. A Big Cat is a mob that is either neutral or hostile depending on the species. Spawning Big Cats can be found in a variety of biomes, including Plains, Forests, Jungles, Deserts, Taiga and Ice Plains. Drops Big Cats have a chance to drop 1-2 Big Cat Claws when killed. Tamed Big Cats will also drop their Medallion upon death. Behavior Female Lions (Lionesses) and Tigers will always attack the player when in range. Male Lions, Panthers, Cheetahs and Snow Leopards will only attack the player if they are hungry or if the player attacks them first. Big Cats will attack other mobs when hungry. Once they eat or kill their prey, they will be satisfied and will not be aggressive until it is hungry again. Big Cats of different breeds will fight amongst themselves. This includes adult Big Cats attacking cubs. Tamed Big Cats won't attack each other. Untamed Big Cats will attack the player if a Whip is used near them. Big Cats are attracted to Raw meat, such as Raw Fish or Porkchops on the ground, and they will eat when there is any food nearby to regain health. Tamed Big Cats will also eat any Raw meat that was dropped onto the ground. Taming To tame a Big Cat, a Raw Porkchop or a Raw Fish must be thrown near a cub. Once the cub eats the food, a Medallion can be used on the cub to tame it (right-click on it with the Medallion). The Big Cat can then be named. To rename a Big Cat, the player can right-click on it with a Medallion, a Book or a Name Tag. Big Cats can be healed by feeding them meat or Raw Fish. Note: There is a glitch in the DEV version of Mo' Creatures for 1.8 (version 8.0.0), where Big Cat cubs will not eat Raw Fish or Raw Porkchops when thrown on the ground, making it impossible to tame them. A way to fix this is to tame a Big Cat in an earlier version (1.7 is recommended) and then use a Pet Amulet on the Big Cat. Afterwards, place the Pet Amulet in a chest, load the same world into the DEV version and release the Big Cat. Once tamed, Big Cats will no longer attack the player or tamed Big Cats. They can be led around with a Lead. Tamed Big Cats can not be bred and they will not attack other tamed mobs. Species There are six different species of Big Cat: 'Lions and Lionesses' The largest Big Cats. Unlike all other Big Cats, Lions are separated by gender. All cubs and adolescent Lions do not have manes. Not to be confused with a Lioness. Once they are fully grown, like Ostriches, their gender will be determined. Once they are fully grown, they will attack anything smaller than themselves. The male Lion has a slightly larger appearance than the Lioness, but its mane makes it look bigger. Leão_-_L.png|A Lion. Leoa_-_L.png|A Lioness. 'Panthers' A small species about the same size of most Big Cats. They can be distinguished from other Big Cats as they are pure Black with vivid Blue eyes. They can be found in most biomes but are commonly found in Forests or Jungles. Pantera_-_L.png|A Panther. 'Tigers and White Tigers' Large Big Cats. Tigers and White Tigers will rarely spawn and they are the strongest of Big Cats. They will also attack other mobs. They can spawn in almost any biomes. They will attack the player on sight or when attacked. Tigre_-_L.png|A Tiger. Tigre_Branco_-_L.png|A White Tiger. Snow Leopards Smallest Big Cat. Only found in Snow biomes. In order to spawn in a Snow Leopard in Creative mode, you must be in a snow biome when spawning Big Cats, placing snow will not work. Leopardo_das_Neves_-_L.png|A Snow Leopard. Cheetahs Rather small and common Big Cat covered in spots. Guepardo_-_L.png|A Cheetah. Items 'Medallion' A Medallion can be used to tame a Big Cat cub. 'Lead' A Lead can be used to make a Big Cat follow you. A Lead can be attached to a Fence block with a Big Cat (or other mob) on it, that way it won't be lost. 'Whip' If a Whip is used on a tamed Big Cat, it can be toggled between sitting and standing. If a Whip is used when wild or untamed Big Cats are around, they will attack the player. Trivia * Big Cats replaced the Lions that were part of the initial release for the Mo' Creatures mod. Besides Lions, they include other species, including both male and female Lions, Tigers and White Tigers, Cheetahs, Panthers, and Snow Leopards. * Panthers aren't real animals, but are in fact a subspecies of another Big Cat. In North and South America, the Panther is a subspecies of the Cougar, and in Asia and Africa, it is a subspecies of Leopard. Gallery 2015-04-08 05.48.55.png|All of the Big Cat species in captivity. Category:Mammals Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Vertebrate Category:Arctic Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Felidae